Intrusa
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Pyro opta por desobedecer las indicaciones de su maestra muy a pesar del descontento de su amigo y la novia de éste. No la tolera por nada del mundo y cuando se ve obligado a decidir su bando entiende por qué


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Este fanfic participa en el mini reto "Allerdrake" del foro/grupo Groovy Mutations**

* * *

Storm y los demás les dijeron que se quedaran en el avión y que por nada salieran de ahí. Pyro miraba fastidiado el fuselaje jugando impaciente con su mechero notablemente fastidiado de no poder participar en la batalla.

 _Eres un Dios entre los insectos, que nadie te diga lo contrario_

Fue lo que Magneto le dijo cuando se dirigían para allá. Odiaba que lo trataran como niño porque claramente ya no lo era, si Bobby o esa estúpida de Rogue se sentían como tal era su problema y él no tenía que lidiar con sus complejos o más bien no quería lidiar con esos dos, en especial con Rogue. Admitía que su poder era fabuloso pero letal, no hacía mucho fue víctima de ello sin embargo su actitud infantil y de princesa en problemas buscando los brazos de Bobby le crispaba los nervios

–¿A dónde vas? Storm nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí– escuchó cómo lo regañaban en cuanto abrió la puerta para bajar de la nave

–¿Y siempre haces lo que te dicen?– le respondió sarcástico, en verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie pues estaba de mal humor.

Caminó por el bosque, el aire calaba hasta los huesos pero gracias a su poder s calor corporal ni lo sentía, no tenía bien definido hacía dónde iba porque ni siquiera sabía si iba a ayudar dentro de las instalaciones de Striker, sí, era egoísta pero ya todos lo sabían ¿no? Se sentó en una piedra, miró su Zippo encendiéndolo y convirtiéndolo en una llama para jugar como siempre suele hacer para distraer su mente, de repente y sin que se diera cuenta un rostro muy conocido se dibujó en esa flama, era la de Bobby.

El sobresalto lo obligó a tirar el mechero y maldecir llevando su mano a su pecho como si su corazón se fuera a salir y es que ver que su mente transformó la llama en el rostro de su amigo lo dejó preocupado

–Maldición– siguió caminando

En la nave Bobby discutía con Rogue para que lo dejara ir por su amigo sabiendo que estar solo y afuera era muy peligroso

–Pero Storm nos dijo que nos quedáramos ¿Qué tal si llama y nos necesita?

–Ella está Logan y los demás ¡Bobby está solo! ¿Qué tal si lo atrapan también?– la castaña se mordió el labio inferior pensando que quizás tenía razón, por otro lado Pyro era un chico de armas tomar, en caso de que fuera emboscado se desharía rápidamente de los enemigos

–Lo siento Bobby, no puedo dejarte– dicho aquello presionó el botón para subir la rampa y quedarse dentro del vehículo, Bobby corrió para tratar de colarse pero no lo alcanzó entonces comenzó a golpear –Entiende que lo hago por nuestro bien, Pyro sabe cuidarse solo–

–Tú no entiendes– dijo entre dientes haciéndola sentir mal

Pyro caminaba buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, a todo lo que haría con su vida desde ése punto porque ni era un X-men pero tampoco era un rebelde, sólo un mutante con crisis de identidad que no sabía callar las voces de su cabeza, sonrió para sí mismo cuando un punzante e insoportable dolor atacó su cabeza; primero se inclinó, después se hincó y al último cayó en la nieve retorciéndose por un dolor que jamás en la vida había experimentado ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos -los más largos de su vida- y el dolor cesó, miró por todos lados listo por se había tratado de una trampa pero no fue así, seguía solo como desde el momento que dejó a sus compañeros. Divisó lejos el lago Arklain y la presa que se destruía, era ahora o nunca el momento para tomar la decisión, tomar el bando a seguir en lo que sería la siguiente lucha mutante, Magneto y Mystique salían a toda prisa del laboratorio listos para huir, no iba nadie más del equipo, presionando su Zippo inspiró hondo y se acercó pidiendo que lo llevaran con ellos. Magneto sonrió de lado

–Sabía decisión, bienvenido hijo– dijo apretando su hombro y regalándole media sonrisa, algo que a Pyro lo lleno de una dicha únicamente comparable con la de él….

Se quedaron sobrevolando unos minutos, observando cómo los X-men apenas y lograban escapar gracias a Jean que se puso entre el agua de la presa y la nave, John supo que ya no vería a nadie más de ellos. Ya no soportaría a Kitty ni sus risas adorables, ya no intimidaría a todos en la escuela, ya no coquetearía con Jubiie Lee, ya no vería la sonrisa de Ice man…. Y entonces todo cobró sentido, no odiaba a Rogue por sus complejos ni por su personalidad, la odiaba porque le quitó la atención del criogénico.

Rió, rió casi como maniaco sólo para aceptarlo por mucho que le doliera. Esa maldita zorra le quitó a Bobby


End file.
